


Calor Humano

by sunshinemanson



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl Dixon, Cold, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rickyl, Smut, Top Rick, mrmanson, sunshinemansonfanfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemanson/pseuds/sunshinemanson
Summary: O frio na prisão está cortante.Rick oferece a Daryl o calor humano mais que necessário nessa situação, masele espera que o arqueiro dê o próximo passo.- baseado na terceira temporada, antes da epidemia de gripe.





	1. útil ao agradável

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic foi postada em outro site, mas sua autoria é inteiramente minha,  
> apenas postei em ambos os sites que costumo usar.  
> é a primeira vez que uso esse site para publicar um trabalho meu  
> e tenho boas expectativas. espero que tenham brasileiros por aqui (sempre tem)  
> e que qualquer gringo possa traduzir minhas histórias, assim como eu sempre  
> fiz com as histórias em línguas estrangeiras que encontro por aqui .  
> Boa leitura

Daryl estava se sentindo frustrado, a prisão era um ótimo refúgio contra os andadores e até contra possíveis saqueadores, mas não era exatamente um lar. Ele já estava acostumado com os banhos coletivos e a falta de privacidade não era nenhuma novidade para o grupo, principalmente depois que os antigos moradores de Woodburry se mudaram para as celas vazias.  
O problema do momento era o frio. Em parte era uma coisa boa, porque quase que sumia com os andadores das cercas e eles não precisavam se incomodar com fazer rondas por um tempo. Ele havia pego um cervo e alguns esquilos pouco antes do pico do inverno e isso duraria bem, segundo o antigo cozinheiro de Woodburry.  
Em uma ronda passada, ele e Rick haviam achado engradados e sopas e ainda tinham boa parte da comida que os moradores extras trouxeram, mas o frio, com a ironia da palavra, estava infernal.

Boa parte dos sobreviventes moveram seus colchões e se amontoaram juntos nas celas por calor humano. Daryl relutantemente saiu de seu pulero e se instalou no gabinete de algum antigo guarda que com certeza já estava morto.  
Ele não se importou e tirar a mesa ou os arquivos que tinha por lá. ia parecer uma prisão de qualquer jeito.  
Há alguns dias, Rick havia se mudado para o mesmo escritório que Daryl, querendo deixar mais celas disponíveis para famílias poderem dormir juntas.  
Daryl sentou-se na cama, não aguentando mais uma noite sem dormir por causa dos dentes batendo de frio, ele estava usando nada mais que uma colcha fina que Carol fizera para ele e seu poncho. Ele tinha dado seu único cobertor para uma família com duas crianças, com certeza eram mais prioridade que seus luxos.  
Ele olhou para Rick, igualmente encolhido por baixo de uma coberta fina. O policial dera seu edredom para Carl, que dormia com Carol as suas duas garotas de quem estava cuidando.

Rick também estava claramente tremendo de frio.

_"Daryl, nós sabemos que esse frio pode exigir alguma proximidade e calor humano'' Rick disse enquanto arrumava sua cama no escritório ''Eu sei que essa é a ultima coisa que você faria, mas..'' Rick sorriu ''.. Não quero parecer nenhum tarado, mas me mudei para cá principalmente por isso, porque sei que se você precisar se aconchegar em alguém, com certeza não faria isso com qualquer outro''_  
Daryl abaixou os olhos. droga, ele sabia que Rick estava certo. ele sempre estava. __  
_''Eu com certeza não vou te obrigar a nada, mas quando o frio apertar, pode juntar sua cama na minha, eu prometo não me animar demais'' o xerife sorriu, sabendo que a amizade entre eles permitia esse tipo de comentário  
Daryl não pode evitar sorrir baixo. Rick era um idiota, mas sempre pensava nele. provavelmente como Merle nunca fez. ___

____

o arqueiro bufou, se agarrando á sua coberta e travesseiro, hesitando a cada passo que dava na direção da outra cama. Ele se sentia como uma criança indo dormir com o pai porque teve um pesadelo e esse pensamento quase o fez dar meia volta.  
Rick não era _seu pai _, ele nunca poderia se aconchegar com seus pais caso tivesse um sonho ruim. Principalmente porque eles eram pior que qualquer pesadelo.__

__

__Daryl chegou ao outro lado da estreita sala, tocando a ponta de sua meia no pé de cama de Rick, ele já fizera isso antes, mas desistiu e voltou para sua cama. Mas hoje ele não podia fazer isso, ele não podia aguentar outra noite sem dormir por conta do frio e com certeza não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar doente.  
A sala era extremamente silenciosa e ele podia ouvir seu batimento cardíaco acelerando conforme ele chegava perto do outro homem. Daryl hesitou sobre se enrolar na própria coberta e ficar no canto, mas isso não ajuda nenhum dos dois._ _

__O arqueiro colocou sua coberta sobre o homem mais velho que estava virado para a parede e puxou a ponta da mesma, tão lentamente que suas mãos suavam em ansiedade. Ele se deitou muito devagar ao lado do homem e se cobriu, instantaneamente se sentindo mais aquecido. Em poucos minutos ele estava cochilando, feliz por finalmente relaxar o corpo e o maxilar._ _

__Daryl acordou instantaneamente quando ouviu o oficial se mover, congelando cada centímetro do seu corpo quando sentiu o braço do outro o envolver e puxá-lo para mais perto, seu peito largo colado em suas costas.  
Foi quando o outro percebeu que Rick estava dormindo. Talvez ele tenha pensado em Lori ou no Carl _ _

__Daryl abriu os olhos quando sentiu _os lábios do xerife _entre a curva do seu ombro para o seu pescoço, não deixando mais que um beijo, em seguida acomodando o rosto ali e voltando ao sono profundo. a barba roçando o inicio das costas de Daryl levemente.__ __

__

____Dixon não sabia como reagir, ele tinha certeza que Rick estava dormindo e sabia que a posição era precisa, além de extremamente confortável. Não havia maldade naquilo, não havia nada além do útil unido ao agradável._ _ __

__

____Agradável? _Daryl franziu o nariz de forma fofa, sentindo seu rosto quente com esse pensamento. Podia realmente não haver nada sexual naquilo, mas ele se surpreendeu ao perceber que gostou disso. gostara de ser embalado pelos braços fortes de Rick, ele gostara até mesmo do beijo! que absurdo!__ _ __

__

______O arqueiro tentou se mover, motivado por sua teimosia e orgulho, até mesmo se sentindo irritado por esse tipo de pensamento.  
De forma alguma ele se entregaria aos pensamentos e se deixara iludir enquanto Rick provavelmente acordaria decepcionado por ver que não era Lori em seus braços. Mas sua mente foi completamente nublada quando o homem mais velho o puxou para mais perto, murmurando um som fofo como se fizesse manha, o que só pareceu incentivar mais o arqueiro _"Daryl.. não vá" _O coração do outro acelerou e Rick sentiu isso com a pressão em seu braço _"Por favor.. "_ ________

__

__________Após alguns segundos de hesitação, nada mais precisou ser dito, o menor se acomodou, aproximando-se mais do corpo de Rick e em minutos ambos estavam dormindo.  
Rick sentiu-se profundamente em casa, talvez pela primeira vez desde que tudo isso começou, o calor de Daryl era agradável e seu corpo menor se encaixava no seu de maneira tão certa que ele não precisou hesitar nem por um segundo. ele queria isso. Talvez fosse apenas a amizade de ambos ou talvez mais do que isso. ele não se importava. apenas sorriu contra a pele do outro por saber que ainda tinham algumas horas de sono._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Daryl também sorriu em seu sono, sentindo-se seguro assim como Rick sempre o fez se sentir, mas havia algo mais. Talvez ele realmente se sentisse nos braços de um pai e tão rápido quanto adormeceu, sentiu-se viciado na ternura dessa proteção. guardando seu ultimo pensamento pra desejar que o frio permanecesse por mais algum tempo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	2. Quente Demais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o segundo e ultimo capítulo para essa história  
> eu penso em muitas outras histórias com o mesmo  
> shipper e crossovers também.  
> tenho muitas ideias e até mesmo algo já escrito e  
> espero de verdade que esse site me influencie a  
> escrever cada vez mais.  
> boa leitura

Daryl suspirou pesadamente, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo tenso, cada veia saltada, cada suspiro úmido e necessitado. Clamando pelo toque do mais velho, pela sensação picante da sua barba de sal e pimenta entre seu pescoço ou suas pernas. 

_Seu corpo se contraía e se contorcia contra a frente do de Rick. Seu peito largo respirando pesadamente, seus braços fortes se movendo para embalar o outro. Seu toque grande e calejado sobre seus cabelos, escorrendo para a nuca quando o arqueiro mergulhou beijos firmes em seu pescoço já quente e saltado. O som do gemido rouco e baixo de Rick o influenciou a sugar aquela área com calma, porém a fome em todo o seu ser o instigava a ir cada vez mais fundo. Suas mãos soltando-se, descendo pela camisa do outro homem e soltando seu colarinho para poder abaixar os lábios. Cada célula de seu corpo em combustão ao sentir os poucos pêlos no peitoral do homem tocar a barba fina em seu queixo. Foi quando ele ouviu, alto e claro e em meio a toda a névoa insuportavelmente quente que os envolvia, ele acordou._

__

_“Daryl..” Rick gemeu em seu sono, abrindo os olhos lentamente quando o outro parou. Ambos se encarando agora_

____

____

Daryl havia sonhado ou feito mesmo aquilo? Provavelmente os dois, a julgar pela respiração pesada de Rick e seu pescoço vermelho. 

____

____

Apenas dormindo ele teria tamanha coragem.

____

____

Com pouca ou nenhuma dificuldade, o arqueiro foi se lembrando de seu sonho e o porquê de parecer tão real. Em seu sonho ele estava igualmente deitado de frente para Rick e o calor necessitado o fez afundar seu rosto no pescoço alheio.

____

Daryl se sentiu corar ao perceber que praticamente podia salivar pelo outro homem, pelo gosto e a textura áspera da pele que ele mantinha entre os dentes há poucos segundos. Ele se sentia constrangido mais do que seria suficiente para se levantar e não conseguir olhar nos olhos do outro homem por semanas, mas algo o impedia e inacreditavelmente, não era apenas Rick.

____

Seu próprio corpo o impedia de sair daquele lugar e seus olhos se prendiam no azul alheio. Seu corpo parecia ainda não ter acordado, só podendo estar tirando essa coragem dos sonhos.

____

Daryl avançou com fome nos lábios de Rick, com o desejo que ele nunca sentira por qualquer outro. Ele sempre achou que não passava de ficção de cinema alguém sentir tamanha fome, tamanha sede pela pele de outra pessoa. Ele sentia uma curiosidade digna de um cientista por saber _que gosto Rick tinha_

_____ _

Sem questionar por um segundo, Rick retribuiu o toque, abrindo a boca e tomando a língua de Daryl que o invadiu sem protesto. O beijo era lento, necessitado e as mãos do Xefire desceram entre eles, segurando com firmeza sobre o osso saltado do quadril do arqueiro, trazendo para mais perto, colidindo suas durezas latejantes.

_____ _

Só então Daryl percebeu como estava excitado. Como nunca em sua vida 

_____ _

Rick sorriu com o gemido do outro em sua boca, calando-o com um beijo mais profundo, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a lateral do pescoço e a bunda do outro homem. O mais velho queria isso por quase tanto tempo quanto o arqueiro. A maneira como desde Atlanta o outro o obedecia sem questionar e ainda assim mantinha sua presença, sendo mais que um simples capataz. A maneira como Daryl o ajudou e se importou com seu bem estar, coisa que nem mesmo sua falecida esposa havia feito. Rick passou a pensar sobre isso especialmente depois da fatalidade que houve com Dale, a maneira como Shane sempre se afastava com a desculpa de que Rick precisava tomar as decisões difíceis e Daryl não pensou assim, Daryl foi mais fiel que seu melhor amigo e ofereceu ajuda quando ele claramente precisava.

_____ _

Rick sorriu no pescoço do arqueiro, sentindo-se como uma mulher que fica excitada em momentos assim pensando em como o outro o fazia se sentir seguro e coisas do tipo. Sentia-se um maldito apaixonado, perdendo a virgindade com o amor de sua vida.

_____ _

Daryl gemendo o tirou definitivamente de seus maiores devaneios e Rick se pegou apaixonado pelo momento, apaixonado por essa versão do homem á sua frente, implorando por algo mais, com o cabelo cobrindo a maior parte do rosto vermelho e os lábios inchados de seus beijos e mordidas.

_____ _

“Me diga o que você quer” Rick sorriu ao sentir o quadril estreito do outro se empurrar contra o seu, desesperado por qualquer fricção. Rick agarrou o membro duro de Daryl por cima do tecido fino de seu moletom surrado e sorriu largo ao ouvi-lo ronronar como um gatinho.

_____ _

Ele esperava que o outro pedisse por mais ou que pedisse para enfiar as mãos em sua calça e fazê-lo vir sem enrolação, mas o caçador nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo e sempre parecia, com seu jeito tímido e orgulhoso, satisfazê-lo como mulher alguma fez.

_____ _

Daryl retirou-se em relutância notável do punho de Rick, virando-se de costas e prensando seu fundo macio contra a dureza latejante do outro. O arqueiro sorriu avermelhado e orgulhoso com o gemido estendido e inesperado de Rick em sua orelha, mordendo seu ombro precisamente forte com a surpresa “Eu quero você.. por favor” Daryl admitiu após sentir a ondulação no quadril de Rick contra seu centro assustadoramente sensível 

_____ _

Rick rosnou possessivamente com a admissão que sonhou, mas nunca esperou ouvir do outro.

_____ _

O mais velho agarrou seus quadris, prensando-os com força contra os seus enquanto sua boca continuava a explorar os ombros e toda a pele adoravelmente arrepiada do menor. Ele sentiu Daryl puxar as próprias calças com certa dificuldade, como uma criança empolgada em tomar um banho de banheira. Ele puxou as calças de Daryl tão lentamente que sofria com a própria tortura, ambos arfando profundamente quando suas peles nuas se tocaram.

_____ _

O membro de Rick permaneceu sobre suas costas, enquanto seus dedos correram o maxilar de Daryl, enfiando-se em sua boca úmida e quente, quase fazendo Rick vir em antecipação. Ele procurou não manter os dedos ali mais que o necessário, poupando o sofrimento de ambos.

_____ _

Daryl fez um bom trabalho circulando os dedos grossos de Rick com a língua, sugando-os como gostaria de fazer com o pau quente e pesado que latejava contra suas costas. Rick não aguentou por muito mais tempo, retirando os dedos dos lábios de Daryl com um 'ploc' erótico, levando-os até a entrada vermelha que podia fazer o Xefire salivar com a visão mental. Rick acariciou e provocou aquela área, sem penetrar por mais que alguns segundos de pressão. Ele sabia que, apesar de ser o desejo de ambos, talvez Daryl não estivesse preparado ainda e ele não queria fazer isso por tesão irracional de uma noite fria e sem escapatória como esta, ele esperaria que Daryl quisesse. Ele queria que Daryl pedisse por isso.

_____ _

Com mais autocontrole do que o xerife imaginava ter, ele levou seu membro até as bocheches claramente empinadas do homem e esfregou-se lentamente ali por um tempo, se deliciando com os gemidos contidos e manhosos do outro cada vez que ele colocava alguma pressão em sua entrada apertada.

_____ _

Novamente o outro o surpreendeu. Dixon desceu a mão por eles, agarrando a bunda de Rick com as unhas curtas e o puxando para o mais próximo possível, fazendo o pênis inchado de Rick escorregar obscenamente pelo vão apertado entre suas coxas e a nova fricção fez ambos gemerem um pouco mais alto do que deveriam. Rick entendeu o recado e permaneceu tão próximo de Daryl quanto a física permita, estocando lentamente entre o aperto quente e úmido de suas coxas, mordendo fortemente as costas do menor quando pegou seu pênis esquecido, bombeando-o enquanto arrastava seu pau duro e pingando por todo aquele caminho tão prazeroso que estava levando ambos á loucura.

_____ _

Rick adorava sentir Daryl, molhado como uma garotinha. Ele podia sentir todos os espasmos incontroláveis do outro homem quando a glande redonda de seu pênis passava por sua entrada, deslizando tão eroticamente por seu períneo, suas bolas macias e cheias que era pecaminosa a maneira como ele controlava os ofegos do arqueiro com sua velocidade ou pressão.

_____ _

O calor subia tão rapidamente quanto a excitação deles e Daryl não sabia mais o que esperar. Ele nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão excitado ou teve tanta certeza de estar fazendo algo tão certo quanto agora. A maneira como ele podia sentir cada uma das veias saltadas do pênis longo de Rick passar sobre ele e suas mãos fortes em seu quadril, não se importando em deixar marcas em sua carne magra.

_____ _

Daryl nunca imaginou que gostaria tanto da sensação de se entregar para alguém dessa forma que ele sempre achou tão deplorável. Ele nunca imaginou que seu corpo poderia ter tantos pontos fracos e Rick parecia conhecer cada um deles e excitá-los até a borda.

_____ _

Tudo era tão quente, absurdamente quente e inchado, dobrando-se e deslizando desesperado por mais prazer e por libertação. Ele queria o homem dentro dele, mas não iria interromper o que estava acontecendo agora.

_____ _

O pensamento de acontecer algo assim novamente, possivelmente até melhor o fez gemer novamente um pouco mais alto do que deveria, agradecendo por não usarem mais uma das celas com paredes tão finas.

_____ _

Rick o estava fodendo com força agora, seu pênis passando com tanta velocidade entre suas coxas que ele mal podia respirar, sentindo sua aproximação vir mais rápido do que ele provavelmente podia controlar e a mão de Rick o bombeando, agarrando todo o seu pau, estimulando cada maldita veia que nem ele mesmo havia encontrado sozinho. “Rick, eu vou.. eu vou vir” o arqueiro avisou sem tempo de se constranger, sentindo os quadris de Rick engasgarem no ritmo, fodendo-o sem sentido, sua mão o apertando até que sentiu o outro explodir em seus dedos, diminuindo o ritmo até senti-lo diminuir em sua mão.

_____ _

O mais velho não teve tempo de se perguntar se Daryl teria vergonha de olhá-lo ou qualquer coisa por um tempo e o outro virou-se, atacando seus lábios com mais fome do que alguém com um recente orgasmo deveria ter. Ele queria Rick e queria agora. Queria que Rick soubesse o que ele sentia e não deixaria esse sentimento se esconder de novo. Não agora.

_____ _

O arqueiro subiu sobre o policial, se encaixando em seus quadris, sentindo-se menos exposto do que ele imaginara, não querendo tempo para pensar nisso.

_____ _

Daryl rebolou, o pau de Rick entre suas bochechas agora avermelhadas e inchadas e sorriu mordendo o lábio ao sentir as mãos grandes agarrarem toda sua carne macia entre os dedos.

_____ _

“É sua vez” Daryl sorriu sem pensar de onde vinha esse comportamento, apenas concentrado na veia principal do membro de Rick encaixada em sua entrada quente “me diz o que você quer” ele se abaixou e pegou os lábios do outro entre os dentes, sorrindo com a sensação de estar no controle de Rick pela primeira vez.

_____ _

Rick queria fodê-lo forte e sem sentido, mas a visão de Daryl sobre ele daquela maneira, a cintura fina se movendo como se ele não fosse nada além de um brinquedo sexual para satisfazer o outro e sua boca pequena e rosada em um sorriso absurdamente safado o fez mudar de opinião mais rápido do que ele pode processar em sua mente antes de falar.

_____ _

“Eu quero sua boca” ele agarrou o quadril de Daryl com ambas as mãos, subindo para seus mamilos com os polegares, salivando com a carne rosada inchando em seu toque “Eu quero foder sua boca como eu faria com sua bundinha apertada” ele disse sem ao menos processar as palavras, mordendo os lábios com força quando Daryl sorriu, gemendo baixo com o toque em seus mamilos, descendo por seu corpo lentamente até estar entre suas pernas, a coberta sobre seus ombros para que Rick pudesse vê-lo.

_____ _

Daryl se sentiu surpreso em descobrir que queria ser visto. Queria sentir os olhos famintos de Rick sobre ele e suas mãos em seu cabelo com força, engasgando-o com seu membro duro.

_____ _

Rick observou-o atentamente enquanto Daryl tocava seu pau pela primeira vez, tentando memorizar a espessura e o peso da carne quente e latejando em sua mão, deliciando-se com o brilho em sua cabeça, assoprando apenas para sentir como as coxas fortes de Rick se tensionavam sob a provocação.

_____ _

Daryl estava salivando quando finalmente colocou o pênis grosso do xerife em sua boca, gemendo com o gosto amargo e metálico do homem. Ele nunca imaginou que gostaria de algo tão viril quanto o precome de Rick. O gosto do homem rapidamente se tornou viciante e Daryl o sugava como se quisesse drenar cada gota de esperma das bolas cheias e pesadas do outro.

_____ _

Rick não pode aguentar a provocação ou o desejo de comandar o outro homem, de agarrar seus cabelos e enfiar seu pau fundo na garganta quase tão apertada quanto sua bunda. Ele abaixou as mãos agarrando um punhado do cabelo liso e fino do outro homem e sorriu com o gemido de aprovação de Daryl. O oficial empurrou sua cabeça para engolir mais de sua dureza, parecendo saber exatamente o quanto o arqueiro poderia aguentar antes de puxar-se para longe novamente, após fazer isso três vezes o mais jovem queria aguentar mais, sentindo-se extremamente vazio quando o outro não estava empurrando sua garganta. Quando Rick se enfiou mais fundo em sua boca, Daryl agarrou seus quadris e o manteve em sua boca, abrindo cada músculo de sua garganta para alojar o homem que não hesitou, afundando sua cabeça até que o nariz de Daryl estivesse afundado em seus pêlos pubianos e sua glande redonda e roxa pudesse ser vista no pescoço marcado por mordidas de Daryl.

_____ _

Rick rosnou possessivamente quando liberou o outro homem de seu aperto e o ouviu tossir enquanto o acariciava para tomar ar. Seus olhos tão escuros quanto a noite fria do lado de fora se encontraram e Daryl sorriu, colocando a língua para fora e lambendo uma gota de esperma que escorria pela veia saltada e azulada em seu pau inchado e brilhante. Rick sentiu seu desejo como nunca antes ao notar como Daryl estava duro novamente e se masturbava enquanto o chupava. O pensamento de excitar Daryl dessa maneira sem fazer praticamente nada o fez entender como o menor era dele. Absurdamente dele.

_____ _

Rick foi tirado de seus devaneios quando Daryl o engoliu novamente, levando-o tão fundo que Rick gemeu incrivelmente rouco, sabendo que isso afetara o outro pela pressão em seu pau e pela masturbação do outro que claramente aumentara.

_____ _

O oficial o puxou para cima pelos cabelos e ambos lamentaram a perda, o som da boca de Daryl e o fio de saliva e esperma que os ligaram quase fizeram Rick desistir. Ele segurou o outro homem novamente em seu quadril, prendendo seus olhos nos dele por alguns segundos antes de se obrigar a dizer algo antes que ele simplesmente atacasse o outro “Por que você não vira essa bundinha linda e apertada e senta no rosto do papai”

_____ _

Daryl arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de chamá-lo assim em seu sonho, pensando que talvez não tenha sido apenas em seu inconsciente. Apesar da timidez que ousou se apossar de seu corpo novamente, ele virou-se sobre o corpo firme abaixo dele e aproximou seu calor latejante do rosto de Rick, gemendo como uma prostituta ao sentir sua barba grossa rapar entre seu períneo e suas bolas. Não dando tempo para pensar sobre isso, Daryl abaixou-se e agarrou o pênis do xerife entre os lábios novamente, sugando-o com força sabendo que ele não duraria muito daquela forma. O corpo de Daryl se curvou como de um gato, seus lábios gemeram longamente sobre o membro duro do homem quando sentiu a língua sobre sua entrada tão quente. Ele podia sentir o mais velho segurando sua bunda com ambas as mãos e abrindo-a para ele. Daryl sentiu-se piscando contra a vontade, como se chamasse, clamasse pelo toque molhado novamente.

_____ _

“Porra, Daryl..” Rick gemeu e afundou-se ali novamente, penetrando sua língua no buraco liso e macio, trazendo sua mão para masturbar o pênis que latejava sobre seu peito e gemeu entre suas bochechas quando sentiu a pressão do ruído na garganta de Daryl ao seu redor.

_____ _

O arqueiro rebolou e implorou pelo seu toque, por sua língua que deslizava entre suas áreas tão sensíveis que o fazia revirar os olhos e se afundar ainda mais no pau grosso e vazado de Rick.

_____ _

Ambos estavam perto e desesperados por libertação. O arqueiro já engolia todo o comprimento do homem abaixo dele em resposta ao prazer que recebia, ambos aumentando o ritmo, gemendo com maior frequência do que gostariam. Daryl empurrou seu rosto no comprimento de Rick quando sentiu que ele estava vindo, querendo provar cada gota dele, sugando-o para dentro de sua garganta como o canudo de uma deliciosa bebida, como de fato ele via.

_____ _

O menor arqueou as costas quando Rick adicionou um dedo em sua entrada, curvando-o como se procurasse algo e antes que Daryl pudesse questionar ele sentiu o dedo médio do homem tomar sua próstata enquanto sua boca enluvava suas bolas e sua mão livre o masturbava com tanta força que ele nem mesmo teve tempo de avisar, vindo por todo o peito do homem enquanto sentia seu dedo profundamente apertado em sua próstata.

_____ _

Rick veio logo em seguida, Daryl estava gemendo com a própria libertação quando o xerife veio, enchendo sua garganta com várias linhas quentes que ele engoliu sem nem pensar a respeito, chupando-o até que Rick estivesse limpo, aproveitando enfim um momento de calma para observar o pênis do homem. Liso e esticado, vermelho e extremamente brilhante enquanto diminuía lentamente.

_____ _

Daryl voltou para o colo do outro e observou como os lábios de Rick estavam inchados e vermelhos, provavelmente com seu cheiro e gosto. O arqueiro se esgueirou sobre ele, sentindo a mão firme de Rick sobre seu ombro.

_____ _

“O que acha de limpar essa bagunça que você fez?” Rick perguntou, sorrindo quando o outro obedeceu seu comando sem questionar, como sempre, lambendo cada gota perolada sobre seu peito, aproveitando alguns segundos em seus mamilos sensíveis, fazendo o mais velho sorrir e puxá-lo para cima, beijando-o enquanto ainda havia esperma de ambos em sua boca pequena.

_____ _

“você é lindo, sabia?” Rick sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha, deixando que o outro voltasse ao seu lado e apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito devidamente limpo, aspirando o cheiro dos dois ali.

_____ _

Houve um momento de agradável silêncio em que ambos normalizavam suas respirações, sorrindo verdadeiramente como faziam apenas na presença um do outro. O sono vinha rápido e eles sabiam que não poderia dormir por muito tempo, mas cada segundo tinha valido a pena. Principalmente quando pensavam que poderiam estar mortos amanhã.

_____ _

_____ _

“Eu sou seu..” Daryl admitiu em um suspiro solitário antes de cair no sono, fazendo com que Rick dedicasse suas ultimas forças para beijar seus cabelos e adormecer ao seu lado, nunca se sentindo tão confortável desde que tudo começara.

_____ _

_____ _

“Você sempre foi”

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu espero que tenham gostado desse lemon  
> assim como eu gostei de escrevê-lo  
> espero também receber algum comentário  
> para poder escrever mais e conhecer meus novos leitores  
> obrigado a quem leu até aqui e para quem pretende  
> deixar um comentário ou kudos ♥

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado e que a história  
> tenha uma boa recepção, pois se tiver, pretendo  
> postar muitas outras histórias com esse e outros shippers  
> link para pedidos de fanfics em aberto: https://ask.fm/mrmanson88


End file.
